


HP Wing

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crackfic pero serio, Fluff and Crack, Harry/Horcrux, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: AU!Sci-fi. Cuando Harry deseó una vida más interesante no esperaba terminar de piloto de una nave alienígena sintiente. Ace/Ace Tomarry. Crackfic?.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry - El Lado Oscuro de la Fama





	HP Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Fic participante del evento de cumpleaños 40 de Harry, en El Lado Oscuro de la Fama.  
> Ace=Asexual (ambos casos romántica). Mis descripciones están basadas en entrevistas que leí a personas Ace, aún así cada persona vive su sexualidad de un modo distinto.  
> Este es mi fic más fumado, pero está escrito muy seriamente. Aún así, estáis sobre aviso. Está basado en muchas cosas de ciencia ficción (amo el género), pero las influencias más fuertes son Star Wars y Voltron.
> 
> La hermosísima portada es de Maya_0196, que hace increíbles traducciones Tomarry ;)

Harry podría ser invisible. Podría no estar allí y nadie lo notaría. No hacía una diferencia en el mundo, no era indispensable para nadie, y no tenía pareja. Es más, nunca había logrado retener una. Como Ginny le había dicho una vez, era demasiado aburrido. No tenía pasión, ni talento especial, nada que lo destacara. Ni siquiera un hobby, prácticamente vivía para su trabajo.

Quizás es por eso que nadie se sorprendía de que a sus 40 años no hubiera tenido sexo. Él simplemente… no tenía mucho interés especial por hacerlo. Y al contrario lo que muchos esperarían, no le llovieron consejos, ni burlas, ni sugerencias. Probablemente, la gente no podía imaginárselo teniendo sexo. O todo el mundo había terminado asumiendo, quizás correctamente, que era asexual.

Aún así era poco esperanzador que la gente había vuelto a olvidar su cumpleaños. No se cambiaba de década todos los días. Aunque tal vez la culpa era de Harry por no organizar nada.

Así fue como terminó caminando por el bosque prohibido y nunca se enteró que sonaban las alarmas.

La única cosa increíble en la vida de Harry, era la misma que la de sus amigos, eran parte del personal de Hogwarts. Ésta era una escuela de pilotos. Aunque decir de pilotos era quedarse corto. Había ingenieros, desarrolladores y todo tipo de investigadores.

Harry les enseñaba a los jóvenes pilotos maniobras seguras en los simuladores. Enfocado mayormente en despegue y aterrizaje. Podía parecer reducido, pero muchos chicos soñaban con ser pilotos y luchar en la guerra intergaláctica, por el bien de la humanidad. Harry era uno de los primeros filtros de quienes pasaban o no. Luego de 20 años, el trabajo era una eterna monotonía.

Estaba considerando aprender alguna cosa distinta, pero no sabía qué. No era como Hermione, una exitosa investigadora que había descubierto cómo trabajar con muchos materiales. Luna que se encargaba de programación. Neville que construía ingeniosas máquinas.

Miró el cielo estrellado y una estrella fugaz se movió en el cielo. “ _Desearía que algo en mi vida fuera especial_ ”, pensó como deseo de cumpleaños. Aunque no creía que un meteoro deshaciéndose en la atmósfera de la Tierra fuera a cumplirle algún deseo, uno tenía permitido ideas tontas en su cumpleaños.

Mientras miraba el cielo pasó otra estrella fugaz, y otra, y otra… _Oh no_ …

De pronto una enorme nave espacial apareció en el cielo junto a Hogwarts. Harry comenzó a correr hacia las instalaciones. _Este no era el tipo de especial que estaba pensando._

Corrió hacia las instalaciones. Llegando a la lindera del bosque ya podía escuchar las sirenas. Varias naves salían expelidas, pero se veían absolutamente pequeñas al lado.

Se metió detro justo antes de un disparo. El piso tembló. Harry se tambaleó y toció en medio del polvillo que caía a su alrededor.

—¡Harry, qué bueno ver que estás bien! —Dijo Hagrid acercándose. Era uno de los guardias del lugar—. Necesito ayuda. Uno de los bunkers presentó una falla. Alguien tiene que ir a chequear los refugiados allí pero todo el mundo…

—Lo entiendo —Harry no era personal indispensable, no tenía un rol que cumplir en una emergencia. Era de quienes podían ir y ayudar con lo que fuera.

En cuanto supo dónde ir se largó a correr. Cuando estuvo en camino y con nadie a la vista desplegó “El Mapa del Merodeador”, una aplicación para su tablet que había hecho su padre y sus amigos, y que tenían un sistema de trackeo de todos los que estaban en Hogwarts. Podía ver un grupo de 1er año escondido en el bunker. Eran tres. Pero también había un problema. Había un chico que aparecía en el piso de abajo, en uno de los almacenes. Era una zona prohibida, que no había manera que hubiera accedido.

Probablemente el piso tenía un agujero. Quién sabe en qué estado estarían esos niños…

Se guardó la tablet y volvió a correr, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago. Hizo una llamada a Hermione con su intercomunicador.

—Harry ahora no…

—Hermione, necesito saber dónde puedo mandar a un grupo de niños. El Bunker Este ha sido comprometido

Escuchó el ruido de tecleado.

—La integridad estructural indica que en este momento la sala de Slytherin sería el lugar ideal.

—¡Gracias! —le cortó sabiendo que estaba ocupada, que probablemente le había molestado tener una llamada de alguien no importante como él. Pero Hogwarts era un remanso de seguridad, no se le daba la espalda a sus habitantes.

Cuando llegó la puerta tenía una falla. Harry tenía un viejo láser. Era un recuerdo de su padre. Cuando otros andaban por allí con herramientas de ingeniería en sus bolsos o riñoneras, Harry tenía lo poco de valor que conservaba de ellos. Esos items eran un secreto, no eran el estándar cuando había entrenado para ser piloto, ni como profesor. Y los llevaba “sólo en caso de”. Siempre pensaba que nunca llegaría ese momento.

Encendió el sable. Bueno, decir sable era demasiado generoso. Era quizás un cuchillo… o tal vez era apropiado llamarlo varita. Tenía unos 30 centímetros, pero era un arma letal. Solo… poco impresionante. Su brillo rojo iluminó el rostro de Harry. Durante un momento se sintió algo ridículo, y al siguiente estaba cortando las puertas del tamaño de un humano.

Cuando ingresó, con gran estruendo por la caída del pedazo de puerta metálica al suelo, los chicos gritaron. Harry apagó la varita y la guardó.

—Tranquilos, soy solo yo.

—Pro… profesor Potter.

—Así es. ¿Alguno tiene acceso a Slytherin?

—Yo.

—Bien, vayan los tres para allá. Allí estarán seguros.

—Ok. Pero…

—Tranquilos, yo me haré cargo.

Harry vio el agujero, iluminado por la luz que entraba por el techo. La cantidad de escombros le decía que era poco probable que el chico hubiera sobrevivido. Pobre Colin.

Vio como los niños se marchaban y suspiró pasándose una mano por el rostro. Ese almacen estaba fuera de sus permisos también. La gente lo llamaba La Cámara de los Secretos, ya que allí guardaban objetos recuperados de batallas. Quizás ese era el objetivo de los aliens, una misión de recuperación.

Sabiendo que no podía manejarse con supuestos se acercó al borde. No se veía nada debajo. Tenía pinta de ser una larga caída. Con cuidado bajó hasta sostenerse solo de las manos, y se soltó. Cayó sobre una piedra y a pesar de que intentó amortiguar el golpe, resbaló y se golpeó en la pierna antes de saborear el pavimento.

Se paró gruñiendo e iluminó alrededor con la luz de su comunicador. A un costado pudo identificar una mano y se acercó cojeando. Había mucha sangre, su cabeza… no necesitaba tomar el pulso para saber la respuesta. Aún así lo hizo.

No era poco común que los pilotos murieran en misiones, o regresaran horriblemente mutilados. Pero morir en Hogwarts no era la norma.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó cayendo contra algo duro y plano. De pronto con un suave “huff” lo que sea que estaba apoyado se movió. Primero pensó que lo había empujado por su peso pero luego sintió como si fuera tragado por algo. Se sentía como si hubiera caído a un lago, a temperatura agradable pero en el que podía respirar.

“¿Quién eres?” La voz masculina resonó a su alrededor. Harry trató de girarse, pero no podía, de ver alrededor pero todo era oscuro.

—Uh, soy Harry.

“Harry…” la voz parecía casi paladear su nombre. “Dime, ¿cómo te hiciste la cicatriz en tu frente?”

—Eh… no, espera. ¿Quién eres?

“Es una pregunta algo complicada. Pero tú puedes llamarme Tom.”

—¿Dónde estás?

“Dime sobre tu cicatriz y te responderé.”

—Fue en una pelea en la estación espacial en la que vivía con mis padres cuando era niño. No estoy seguro que pasó.

“Ya veo... Yo… no estoy seguro dónde estoy, pero tú estás adentro mío, por así decirlo.”

Harry parpadeó extrañado.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?

“¿Dónde estamos, Harry?”

—En el almacén… ?

“¿Y qué hay en el almacén?”

—Ah, no lo sé realmente. ¿Tecnología? ¿Despojos?

“¿Nunca has escuchado de nada importante aquí? Me siento insultado.”

¿Importante? Oh… _oh no…_

—Eres…

“Ahhhh veo que no solo despojos.”

—Es imposible.

“Improbable.”

—No entiendo, ¿estuviste atrapado aquí todo este tiempo?

“Ah, no, me temo que no has comprendido. No soy… exactamente… Podría decirse que soy una memoria, atrapada en una nave.”

—Oh. Entonces eres Voldemort. Pero no el alienígena que la piloteaba.

“No exactamente. Podrías llamarlo de alguna manera una inteligencia artificial. No importará demasiado dentro de poco. Han venido a buscarme.”

—¿Qué? ¿Quienes?

“Mortífagos, creo que es el nombre que le dieron ustedes a los Caballeros de Walpurgis.”

—¿Walpurgis?

“Mi planeta natal.” aclaró la voz inconexa que decía llamarse Tom. Que probablemente no era su nombre. Aunque Voldemort tampoco lo era. Era el nombre clave que le habían dado al alien que usaba una nave especial, que siempre los derrotaba. “Supongo que creen erróneamente que alguien más puede pilotearme. Ilusos. Pero sin duda nos llevarán a su nave.”

—¿Qué? No. Déjame salir.

“Te mararán.”

—Entonces sácanos de aquí.

“No puedo. No al menos hasta tener tu consentimiento para nuestra unión.”

—¿Unión?

Harry escuchó unos golpes suaves alrededor de él.

“Sí, nave y piloto se vuelven uno en… naves como yo.”

—Ya veo… —Pero no veía, ni entendía. Sintió como todo se inclinaba hacia el costado. Tenía la sensación de que Tom no solo no estaba mintiendo, sino que estaban enganchando la nave a algo. La situación se volvía extrema. Harry no quería terminar adentro de la nave enemiga. —¿Qué necesito hacer?

“El código para activarme es Morsmordre. Haré el resto. Puede que duela un poco.”

—¿Doler? —El metal chirrió y Harry definitivamente sintió como todo el axis se giraba—. ¡Morsmordre!

Las palabras, probablemente en otro idioma, hicieron que el mundo a su alrededor se iluminara. Podía ver hacia afuera. Había un montón de seres vestidos de negro con máscaras blancas, que Harry creía tenían algún método de respiración o alguna cosa así que les permitía sobrevivir en la atmósfera de la Tierra. Tenían elementos tecnológicos en sus manos, luces, escáneres y quién sabe qué más.

“Harry…” Cuando miró frente a él podía ver una especie de proyección semi traslúcida de un hombre con facciones viperinas. No había cabello visible, su nariz eran dos orificios, y sus ojos eran rojos y rasgados.

—Voldemort… —susurró con un escalofrío. Era difícil llamarlo Tom cuando se veía así.

“Lo mejor será que te relajes.”

Se inclinó como si fuera a besarlo, y por un segundo Harry juraría que sus labios se tocaron, y entonces su mundo explotó. Podrían haber pasado dos segundos o dos horas. No era consciente de nada.

Cuando volvió en sí, podía ver nubes rojizas, anaranjadas y rosas de un increíble atardecer. Jadeó temblando. Su cuerpo se sentía exhausto y extraño.

—”Vaya, Harry. Hoy estás lleno de regalos para mí.” —Harry de dio cuenta que él era el que había hablado, y al mismo tiempo no. Es había sido por completo Tom.

—”¿Uh?”

—”Efecto secundario de la sincronización. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Puedo moverme gracias a ti, puedes moverte gracias a mí. Somos uno. Y tu cuerpo… o quizás tu mente lo disfrutó enormemente.” —Harry no comprendió lo que quería decir, hasta que sintió sus pantalones húmedos. Huh… eso no le había ocurrido en años. Entonces, la sensación en su cuerpo, ¿era placer? Tan extraño.

—”¿Qué pasó?”

—”Escapamos. Puede que hayamos noqueado a varios en el proceso. Estabas un poco frenético en tus deseos de escapar. Hice lo que pude para no destruir tu base al salir.”

—”Yo… no recuerdo”

—”La sincronización fue fuerte. Ya te acostumbrarás.”

—”¿Me… acostumbraré?”

—”Sí, eres mi piloto ahora. No me dejarías tirado en un hangar, ¿no es así? No. Yo soy tú, sé que en el fondo también ansías volar. ¿No deseaste hoy mismo que algo especial sucediera?”

—”Sal de mi cabeza.”

—”No puedo... “ y unos segundos después “lo siento.” —Sonaba fuera de práctica con eso de disculparse, es solo que Harry estaba agotado—. “Harry, mantente despierto o caeremos. Aguanta a un aterrizaje.”

Y entonces, estaban cayendo. No tenía idea de cómo llamaba a esto aterrizar. Para él era caer. En los últimos segundos se enderezó y sobrevoló unos momentos el Lago Negro antes de hundirse en él. Si no estuviera tan cansado habría entrado en pánico.

—”Descansa un rato. No será tan fácil sacarte de aquí.”

Harry hubiera querido resistirse, pero sintió que sus últimas fuerzas se agotaron y todo se volvió negro.

———

Harry soñó sobre un pequeño niño de ojos rojos que había crecido sin lograr establecer vínculos con nadie, abandonado por el mundo, él había hecho lo mismo con el resto. Pero su talento lo habían alzado por entre los demás guerreros.

“Harry… Harry.” Se despertó con un sobresalto, sintiendo una voz al oído que lo llamaba.

—¿Qu..qué.. Eh?

Miró a su alrededor y veía que se movían hacia arriba con unos ganchos que los sostenían.

“Tus amigos están jugando a pescarnos. Necesito que hagas algo antes de que decidan usar artillería pesada para abrirme.”

—Ya no hablamos a la vez —notó Harry restegándose los ojos.

“La sincronización se fue diluyendo mientras descansabas. No puedo hacer nada respecto a los agarres. Aunque tengo energía de sobra gracias a tus regalos, necesito que estemos en la misma frecuencia y mismos deseos para poder movernos sin estrellarnos.”

La nave rompió la superficie del agua. Desde el punto de vista de Harry, donde él estaba suspendido en algo invisible, era una sensación muy extraña.

—Hmm… Espera, ¿dijiste regalos?

—Sí, los fluidos son especialmente ricos en energía absorbible, me siento revitalizado gracias a ti.

Se miró la pierna y notó que toda la sangre había desaparecido y solo quedaba un feo corte. Entonces se sonrojó y miró dentro de su pantalón. Ah, eso también.

—Uhh…

“No te sientas avergonzado.”

—¿Cómo… cómo salgo?

“Necesitas concentrarte y creer que puedes atravesarme, y lo harás a voluntad… siempre y cuando no me niegue debería ser fácil.”

—Oh. Bien… yo… gracias por todo.

“Fue un placer. No me dejes abandonado demasiado tiempo.”

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró. Imaginó que era una nave sólida, la cual podía empujar una puerta y salir. No fue tan así. Avanzó, pero de pronto rodó y cayó de boca al suelo. Escuchaba gritos y pasos a su alrededor.

—No disparen. ¿Harry…?

Harry levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Hermione.

—Hola.

———

Decir que los directivos de Hogwarts no estaban complacidos sería un eufemismo. Harry había sido confinado e interrogado una y otra vez. Estaba cansado, así que no era terrible. Lo terrible eran sus sueños. Soñaba con Voldemort, tanto la nave, que lo llamaba, como con el alien… Y quizás eso sería normal, si sus sueños no implicaran una mezcla de imágenes extrañas e inquietantes, y otras… también extrañas e inquietantes pero de índole sexual, que lo habían despertar manchado.

Harry no era ajeno a los sueños eróticos. Su mente siempre parecía fantasear con el hecho de tener una vida, y una vida sexual, normal. Pero soñar con un alien practicándole sexo oral era… difícil de digerir.

Por tercera vez lo llamaron a interrogarlo, allí estaba Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts.

—Profesor, Dumbledore.

—Harry, creo que ya es hora de que me llames Albus, ¿no crees?

—No, profesor —respondió con una sonrisa tomando el ofrecido caramelo de limón.

—Leí los reportes, mi niño. Debió de ser una experiencia bastante extraña. Pero creo que debe haber sido peor cuando se te comunicó que no podías acercarte más.

—Oh, no. Es entendible. Lo normal es que lo vuele un piloto de verdad.

—Harry… tú eres un piloto de verdad.

Harry sonrió dulcemente a su profesor. Era amable de su parte decir eso, pero él conocía la diferencia. Los pilotos de verdad eran los que iban afuera a volar y luchar por la libertad.

—Aún así… deberías saber que al igual que cuando lo extrajeron, nadie ha logrado entrar o activarlo. Han considerado cortarlo, pero después de leer tu reporte, lo desaconsejo.

—Entonces, ¿usted me cree?

—Harry, nadie piensa que seas un mentiroso —dijo Dumbledore acariciando su barba blanca con un aire preocupado. Harry solo le sonrió, no iba a discutirle, pero sabía lo escépticos que estaban todos—. Quiero saber si estás dispuesto a que observemos una interacción.

—Uh, sí, claro.

Dumbledore sonrió y se paró. Caminaron hasta la zona de hangares. Aunque nunca lo había visto con tanta claridad, Harry reconoció enseguida la forma oscura de Voldemort. Estaba atado con varias tiras de lo que Harry suponía era material ultra resistente, como si fuera a escapar de allí por sí solo. Bueno, él tampoco sabía si no era una posibilidad.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca sentía una necesidad atroz de tocarlo. Por alguna ridícula razón esa idea lo hizo sonrojar.

Hermione apareció allí con un equipo de ingenieros y pilotos. Entre ellos estaba el piloto estrella (según él mismo) McCormack, que se inclinaba con el brazo apoyado sobre Voldemort.

—Harry, gracias por venir. ¿Te importaría abrirlo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Uh… no sé cómo.

—¿Puedes intentarlo?

—Seguro.

Se acercó a la nave y colocó una mano en la superficie. Nada sucedió.

—Tom…

“Harry… finalmente. Pensé que no querías verme. Esta gente no ha dejado de intentar abrirme a la fuerza. ¿Estás enojado por nuestra unión? Pedí tu consentimiento previamente.”

Harry sacó la mano sonrojado. Se giró a mirar a Dumbledore y Hermione, pero lo miraban sin ninguna reacción en particular.

—¿Ven? Les dije que era un fraude —comentó McCormack.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —masculló Ron.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus anteojos medialuna de manera levemente suspicaz. El ojiverde volvió a colocar su mano contra la nave.

—¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

“No tengo una puerta, per se. Si quieres entrar es el mismo proceso que usaste para salir. Pero me temo que tus amigos no están invitados.”

Sacó la mano y se encogió de hombros mirando a los demás.

—Ya lo escucharon.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

—¿Escuchar…?

—Sí, ¿no lo escucharon?

—No escuchamos nada, Potter. Porque nadie dijo nada —señaló McCormack. Y aunque los demás no dijeron nada, todos asentían. Excepto Dumbledore que acariciaba su barba.

—Harry… ¿le dijiste algo?

—Uh, sí…?

—¡Fascinante! ¿Y la nave te responde?

—Sí.

—Harry, creo que de alguna manera has… aprendido su idioma.

—Su… ¿idioma?

—Sí, no estuve seguro la primera vez, pero la segunda juraría que te escuché hacer un sonido, como un… siseo si se quiere.

—No entiendo.

—Y la nave… o bien se comunica a niveles bastante bajos o puede que esté comunicándose directo a tu cerebro.

Harry lo miró con horror. Dumbledore no le mentiría con algo así, y menos aún Hermione.

“Así es. Desde el principio, todo este tiempo estábamos hablando en Parsel. El idioma de mis tierras.”

Harry se sobresaltó y miró hacia la nave.

—¿Cómo?

“Ten diré si me sacas a dar una vuelta. Estoy cansado de esta gente.”

Harry se revolvió el cabello.

—Uno de los pilotos puede llevarte.

“No. Nadie va a tocarme. No pueden, ni me interesa que puedan. Solo tú.”

Harry suspiró frustrado. Los ingenieros y pilotos lo miraban con distintas mezclas de fascinación e incredulidad.

—Dice que es Parsel —Harry podía ver a Hermione tecleando, probablemente grabando todo también—. También dice que me explicará más si lo saco a dar una vuelta. No está contento respecto al… tratamiento. Y tampoco quiere a uno de los pilotos.

—Fascinante. Bueno, creo que entonces hay una única solución.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es un farsante. Sabe cómo abrir la nave y no quiere decirlo. Esta clase de naves pueden inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor, y debería ser manejada por un piloto real. No un profesor de novatos que todo lo que quiere es robarse mi gloria.

—Lo que sea. Intenta abrirla si quieres —respondió Harry rodando los ojos, dio media vuelta para irse, pero McCormack lo agarró desde atrás y levantó el puño. En ese instante se desplegaron dos lásers y apuntaron directo al piloto con las puntas encendidas amenazadoramente. Todos se congelaron.

—Creo… —comenzó Dumbledore acercándose a separarlos—. Que lo veremos en un momento por nosotros mismos. Harry, por favor… —indicó con una mano a Voldemort. Los lásers se apagaron pero seguían cada movimiento de McCormack.

Se acercó y colocó una mano en la nave, imaginando que podía atravezarla. Se sintió caer para adelante, y estuvo de nuevo en ese extraño estado flotante en un objeto invisible.

—Esto es tan extraño…

“Intenta ver hacia fuera y adentro al mismo tiempo, y ahí podemos empezar a hablar de extraño.”

—Uh… no voy a preguntar. Dijiste que si te saco de aquí me explicarías.

“Correcto.”

—¿Recordaré esta vez lo que pasa?

“Posiblemente. A medida que te acostumbres a la sincronización todo comenzará a ser más fluido. Por ahora… creo que lo mejor será que empieces igual que la primera vez.”

—Morsmordre.

Esta vez sintió como si una avalanza de pensamientos y visiones lucharan en su cabeza por tener el protagonismo. Pero más allá de todo había una primal necesidad de sacarse esos enganches que lo retenían y volar. Así que eso mismo hizo. Las tiras se rompieron con apenas unos segundos de resistencia y estaba saliendo expedido por la apertura del hangar.

Surcó el cielo a toda velocidad, y los pensamientos comenzaron a calmarse y ser reemplazados por la serenidad de estar entre nubes.

—”Eso fue… intenso.”

—”Pero mejor que la anterior, ¿no es así?”

—”Tom, ¿cómo es que puedo hablar Parsel? ¿Es por la sincronización?”

—”No. Como te dije, lo hablamos desde el principio. Es porque dentro de ti, hay una parte de mí.”

—”No entiendo.”

—”¿Has tenido… visiones o sueños sobre mí?” —Harry dejó pasar unos embarazosos momentos en silencio mientras recordaba sus visiones y sueños—. “Ya veo. Supongo que por tu cultura es más difícil ver y entender de mí como lo hago yo de ti. Intentaré explicarlo con palabras que puedas entender… Nosotros nos reproducimos por división. Puedes dividirte solo, o puedes insertar una parte de ti en otro, y cuando se divida esas partes se fusionarán en un nuevo individuo mitad y mitad, como es con los humanos.”

El cerebro de Harry había hecho cortocircuito.

—”¿Me estás queriendo decir… que estoy embarazado?”

—”No. No en el sentido de los humanos.”

—”No entiendo, Voldemort… quiero decir, tu piloto, tuvo… ¿sexo? ¿conmigo?”

—”No. Sexo… lo más cercano que tenemos es la sincronización.”

—”Uh…”

—”El sexo es la unión de dos en uno, es un acto íntimo y de placer” —aclaró muy innecesariamente Tom. Harry no necesitaba pensarlo así, no cuando aún su cuerpo reaccionaba—. “También implica intercambio de memoria y facilidad para leer la mente. Pero diría que tu biología no ayuda a que esto suceda.”

—”Entonces, mi sueño…”

—”No fue realmente un sueño, sino mis recuerdos.”

—”Espera, espera. Cada vez estoy más confundido. ¿No quieres decir tu piloto?”

—”No. Yo fui más allá de lo que fue ninguno de mi raza. Logré dividirme e insertarme con autonomía en mi nave. Creando una tecnología superior. Y ahora en un humano… Nadie ha ido jamás tan lejos.”

—”Así que tú eres… Oh, wow, es confuso. Pero si eres… bueno, tú. ¿Por qué no vuelas solo?”

—”Lamentablemente requiero energía extra, y en esta forma no puedo consumir alimento. Así que necesito compartir energía con alguien más. Los fluidos dan un extra ya que puedo consumir el cien por ciento de su existencia.”

Su voz sonaba ridículamente orgullosa. Harry no entendía qué tenían todas esas cosas extrañas para estar orgulloso. Su cabeza iba a explotar con toda esa información.

—”Harry… para empezar creo que te sentirías más cómodo si pudieras diferenciarnos lo suficiente para no hablar al unísono. No es confuso en tu cabeza. El problema es que piensas como YO, y necesitas empezar a pensar en NOSOTROS. Solo cuando seamos un par en tu cabeza, y aceptes esa verdad, ahí podrás separarnos.”

—”Eso no tiene sentido.”

—”No para tu forma de entender las cosas. Pero estás adentro mío, y yo estoy adentro tuyo. Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo que tú sentido de ver el mundo no aplica en este momento. Así que cierra los ojos, y piensa en nosotros. Ambos en tu cabeza, en tu cuerpo, ambos el piloto y la nave, ambos en el cielo, volando juntos, siendo uno.”

La voz de Tom fue volviéndose susurrante, hipnotizante. Harry cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Estaba casi seguro que el otro estaba haciendo alguna clase de control mental. Se sentía como una especie de estado meditativo. Aún así se sentía estúpido.

—Esto es ridículo.

“Ah, pero si funciona, ¿es ridículo?”

—Estoy bastante seguro de que este es algún truco que haces a propósito —contestó irritado y bastante avergonzado.

La risa de Tom resonó grave y melodiosa en sus oídos.

“Técnicamente ambos lo hacemos el truco. Pero debo agradecerte. No funcionaría si alguna parte de tu ser deseara rechazarme.”

—Oh... Tom, ¿podemos regresar? Estoy sintiéndome…

“Por supuesto, tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse. Pero, Harry… apreciaría que no me dejes solo de nuevo. Pasé 40 años abandonado en la oscuridad. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomó que se acabaran mis energías… se sintió como eones. Por favor, si no quieres volar, aunque sea, ¿vendrías a hablar conmigo?”

—Lo intentaré.

“Está bien.” Tom no sonaba convencido, es más sonaba como si estuviera resignado al abandono. Harry pensaba que era un maldito manipulador, pero bastante bueno en su arte.

———

Harry se escabulló al hangar, y apenas tocó la superficie de la nave la traspasó.

“Harry…” sonaba aliviado.

—Tom. Yo… no vine para volar hoy.

“No importa. Podemos hablar, o si quieres, practicar la sincronización.”

—Practicar suena como una buena idea.

“Dilo, Harry.”

—Morsmordre.

———

—Así que… el otro día propusiste hablar. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

“Espera, sincronízate primero, practiquemos hablar de manera separada.”

—Hemos hecho eso los últimos días, lo manejo bien.

“Lo sé, pero es bueno practicar cuando se está hablando de otras cosas y distraído. Los vuelos y batallas distraen.”

—Morsmordre —dijo sabiendo muy bien que Tom no daba brazo a torcer. La sensación aún era sobrecogedora. Y vergonzosa quizás en algunos sentidos más… físicos. A veces no sabía si pensar que era bueno o malo que la nave disolviera los fluidos para procesarlos. Cuando logró calmarse y centrarse, puso su mente en blanco y se concentró en los dos, en ser dos seres separados unidos.

“Bien. Bueno, creo que tienes muchas preguntas acerca de mí. Así que te dejaré preguntar.”

—El otro día hablaste de consumir. ¿Podrías consumir… no sé, un animal al cien por ciento?

“Podría, en teoría. Sería un proceso lento.”

—Entonces, ¿por qué no escapas y consumes animales?

“Lo hice por un tiempo. Pero simplemente sobrevivir se vuelve aburrido bastante rápido. Viajar solo también. Mi forma de interactuar con el mundo en esta forma es limitada.”

—Extrañas tener un cuerpo.

“Sí. Pero no es de consecuencia ahora que te he encontrado.”

—¿Por qué?

“Es interesante salir a volar contigo, mucho más que conmigo mismo. Ves y entiendes el mundo de otra manera. Es fascinante, y divertido.”

—¿No suele ser así durante la… sincronización con otros… aliens?

“No, es más como el momento inicial de sincronización. Éxtasis, emociones fuertes, vivencias pasadas… es mucho más efímero. Y es raro que una conexión logre un punto estable… Nunca tuve interés en tener una con alguien más. Aunque lo intenté.”

Harry tragó saliva, sonaba mucho como su propia experiencia con el sexo, no le extraba que Tom lo hubiera comparado antes.

—¿Por qué es diferente?

“Porque somos uno. Y dos. Conectados y separados. Es por eso que nunca deja de ser intenso inicialmente, pero luego se estabiliza, se calma.”

—¿Es intenso para ti? Siempre pensé que no sentías nada.

“Lo es. Es como un escalofrío que sientes venir y de pronto estás fuera de control. Y cuando abres los ojos estás en un estanque… solo que a tu alrededor hay imágenes, susurros, emociones.”

—Yo… no siento nada como eso.

“No cuando tienes los ojos abiertos, pero te ha sucedido con los ojos cerrados, ¿no es así?”

—Tienes razón. Lo dijiste antes. Que mi sueño no había sido un sueño. Entonces… ¿tú has visto cosas de mi vida?

“Sí…”

—Oh…

“No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.”

—Es fácil para ti decirlo.

“Puedes dormir en mí cuando quieras. Estoy seguro de que verás más.”

—¿No preferirías que no lo hiciera?

“No. Tú y yo somos uno. Me gusta saber que sueñas conmigo.”

Harry se sonrojó, eso había sonado terriblemente romántico.

—¿Tú sueñas?

“De una manera distinta a la tuya, pero sí.”

—¿Con qué?

“Con los cielos… con batallas… con caminar… Aunque últimamente a veces apareces en mis sueños.”

—¿Si pudieras, desharías la división?

“No lo sé… hacerlo me llevó a conocerte.”

—Pero te limita… —respondió decidiendo ignorar por completo las implicaciones posibles.

“Solo nos falta energía. Si algún día tus… humanos decidieran que nos unimos a la lucha, hay un lugar donde ir que nos puede proporcionar más poder… y un par de trucos extras.”

—¿Querrías pelear contra tu propia clase?

“¿Qué clase? ¿Ves otras naves con vida por ahí? En lo que a mí concierne soy un tipo de clase completamente nueva. Y tú eres mi clase. Así que si vas a luchar, es natural que luche a tu lado. Además…” Harry tenía la sensación de que Tom sonreía.

—¿Qué?

“Me interesa ver si puedo derrotarlos, ahora que convertirme en su dueño no es una posibilidad.”

—¿Dueño? ¿Quieres decir gobiernarlos?

“No exactamente, pero sí.”

A veces Harry recordaba claramente que Tom no era otro que Voldemort, el destructor, el guerrero que hacía que la gente ni siquiera se atreviera a susurrar el nombre que le pusieron.

———

Dormir en Tom era cansador, pero revelador. Ver fragmentos de su vida le ayudaba a entender por qué era tan frío, por qué era tan buen combatiente, por qué había hecho lo que hacía.

—Soñé con un… collar.

“¿Sí? Finalmente.”

—¿Finalmente?

“Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a notarlo… que no somos los únicos.”

—Quieres decir… No, espera, no sé qué quieres decir.

“Que antes de crear la nave, hice algo en el medio, un collar. Consumirlo me ayudará bastante.”

—Pero… ¿no sería eso como canibalismo?

“No, sería más como volver a fusionarse. Podría dejar una parte para ti, si quisieras.”

—¿Para mí?

“Sí, para mejorar la conexión…” Harry tragó saliva, las palabras de Tom eran ronroneantes, como si ofreciera algo tentador. Sin embargo, él tenía miedo. Ya le daba miedo su conexión, ampliarla sonaba como una mala idea.

—¿No crees que estamos bien así?

"No solo me interesa profundizar nuestra conexión, también poder protegerte. Y tarde o temprano, todo estará tan mal que te pedirán unirte a la acción, por mucho que no confíen en mí. Preferiría que estemos preparados. Aunque supongo que hasta que no tengamos permiso de salir, da lo mismo."

—Tom…

De pronto sintió como todo se apretaba a su alrededor, tras un momento de pánico se dio cuenta que no era asfixiante, aunque se sentía atrapado.

—¿Tom?

La presión se alejó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, era un abrazo, o lo más cercano que la nave podía darle. Estiró la mano para tocar la superficie invisible de la nave, pero esta vez en vez de pensar en salir, lo hizo pensando en sentir la superficie. Ésta pareció fundirse contra su mano, como si unos dedos se enlazaran con los suyos.

Cerró los ojos y así no tenía problema en imaginar que Tom estaba frente a él tomando su mano. Era una imagen extraña, era un alien, ojos rojos y serpentinos… no debería ser una imagen reconfortante, pero había empezado a serlo.

Sintió un fogonazo de colores y sensaciones atravesarlo, se vio a sí mismo en el cuerpo de Voldemort rodeado de un montón de aliens con máscaras blancas, todos le eran indiferentes, nadie era importante excepto él mismo. Era una existencia solitaria.

Jadeó volviendo en sí. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—”¿Tom?” —Cuestionó desorientado.

—”Harry, lo siento, creo que mis… sentimientos fueron demasiado fuertes. Solo… relájate un momento.”

—”¿Sentimientos?”

—”Shhh.”

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido dentro de Tom, una vez más.

———

Dumbledore se paró al lado de la oscura nave. Acariciaba su larga barba blanca pensativo.

—Estaba pensando, si Harry aprendió tu idioma, quizás en todo este tiempo con él también tú has aprendido un poco del nuestro. Hablemos un poco ahora que estamos solos. Guardaré el secreto…

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que encontró su propuesta. Los ojos celestes tintinearon tras los anteojos.

—Pondré sobre la mesa también la oferta de que sea tu piloto exclusivo, permanente y con permisos de salida a misiones.

“Trato.”

El viejo rió con astucia.

—¿Quiero saber qué intenciones tienes con Harry? ¿Qué quieres de él?

“Volar con él.”

—¿Eso es todo?

“Protegerlo.”

—¿Por qué?

“Somos uno.”

—¿Aunque eso signifique ir en contra de tu mundo?

Pasó un largo momento en silencio entre ambos.

“Harry es lo único que importa. Si puedes asegurar que lo tendré conmigo, este será mi mundo.”

Dumbledore se acarició la barba complacido.

———

Dumbledore se reunió con el resto de los pilotos y varios técnicos y mecánicos que conformaban la élite llamada Orden del Fénix. Harry fue llamado una vez a una reunión con ellos.

——Bienvenidos a todos, espero que estén teniendo un buen día. A pesar de que los ataques de los Mortífagos han disminuído en este último tiempo, puede que solo estén reagrupando sus tropas o estudiando la situación. Así que necesitamos todos los pilotos capaces que podamos. Con eso en mente me complace dar la bienvenida a Harry como piloto oficial de nuestra tropa, y no solo de Hogwarts. Él junto a Tom participarán de misiones.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, como muchos otros… aunque algunos con una mirada mucho más molesta.

—Por favor, denle una calurosa bienvenida.

—Profesor Dumbledore, no creo que sea prudente… —Empezó Hermione, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—No se preocupen, no interferirá en la formación habitual. Pero no podemos negar que si pudiéramos lograr explotar el poder que esa nave solía mostrar, tendremos una muy buena carta a nuestro favor.

McCormack se rió al escucharlo, claramente creyendo que Harry no era capaz. Por otro lado, probablemente eran celos porque él no podía volar la nave.

Harry miró curiosamente a Dumbledore, extrañado por la decisión. Iba a preguntarle algo cuando Hermione se acercó a hablarle.

—Hey, Harry, yo… ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—Bueno… no. Pero creo que es algo que debo hacer.

—No me gusta, no sabemos qué quiere contigo, todo esto podría ser un plan…

—No lo creo. Sé que con todo lo que ha estado pasando has estado muy ocupada, pero tengo una conexión inusual con él, he compartido recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos. Sé que no intenta engañarme.

—Harry… no sé cómo te ha hecho ver algo así, pero podría ser una clase de hipnosis. No sabemos con qué poderes cuenta el enemigo.

—Si el enemigo tuviera esa clase de poderes, creo que no estaríamos oponiendo resistencia. —Colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga—. Intenta confiar en mí. Si veo cualquier cosa rara, prometo decírtelo.

—Está bien… pero quiero que cada vez que sales con la nave te hagas un chequeo.

—Trato hecho —contestó sonriendo, contento de tener una excusa que le permitiera volver a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

———

Harry se enfundó en un traje verde un negro que parecía adherirse a su cuerpo, y un casco con un vidrio ajustado a su visión. Era lo último en tecnología desarrollada en Hogwarts. Ahora que era un piloto oficial, tenía acceso a los mismos equipamientos que los pilotos más importantes.

Acarició el exterior de Tom, a partir del día de hoy era su piloto oficial, pero para ellos era el reconocimiento oficial de su equipo... Porque Harry no se sentía parte del resto, para él Tom y él eran los extraños. Aún si conocía a parte del equipo técnico, los pilotos probablemente nunca lo considerarían uno de ellos.

De un salto se metió en la nave. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de la extraña sensación de traspasarlo como si fuera agua y quedar suspendido como algo sólido que no podía ver. Era una tecnología impresionante. No que le diría eso a Tom, su ego no lo necesitaba.

“Harry…”

—Hey, Tom.

“Nuevo traje, por lo que veo.”

—Sí, se siente algo extraño.

“Yo creo que te queda bien.”

Harry se sonrojó y carraspeó. ¿Por qué se ponía incómodo por una nave?

—Así que… tenemos permiso de salida. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

“Al Valle Godric.”

Harry se puso blanco detrás de su casco.

—¿La estación espacial?

“Sí, tengo la sensación de que allí encontraremos el medallón.”

—Mis padres estaban estacionados allí en una misión.

“Lo sé. Si no quieres podemos no hacerlo. Lamento tener que pedirte algo doloroso.”

—No, está bien. ¿Cuando estemos cerca sabrás si es allí?

“Sí. Probablemente tú también.”

—Muy bien, entonces…

“Harry… Esta vez intenta sincronizarte sin decirlo..”

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Habían estado practicando hasta el cansancio así que la conexión mental agarró rápida y violentamente. Las memorias de Tom lo inundaron de imágenes del espacio y la estación espacial.

Abrió los ojos con un jadeo, sentía la presencia de Tom inundarlo, observarlo, casi como si estuviera frente a él. Entonces, fue como si dejara de mirarlo y se colocara detrás de él, tomando las manos y haciendo que se eleven.

Harry sintió separarse de esa sensación, y la idea de Tom ahí pasó a un segundo plano cuando sintió la nave empezar a elevarse para el despegue. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca y a la vez distinguiendo de manera separada su ser el de Tom.

Había sido emocionante sentirlo allí con él.

Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Podía sentir la satisfacción de Tom. Esperaba que no hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Se concentró en virar el curso de la nave para salir del hangar.

———

Harry saltó hacia el piso del hangar de entrada de la estación. Estaba abandonada, pero los paneles de energía solar hacían que ciertas cosas aún funcionaran. Se congeló en el lugar, no quería seguir solo. Lamentablemente, no había manera de que Tom pasara por los pasillos tamaño humano que tenía en frente.

Tomó aire y cerró los puños. Solo era un lugar abandonado, no había nada que temer. Abrió la puerta y echó una última mirada a la nave antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Avanzó por el pasillo sin estar muy seguro de la geografía del lugar. Pero mientras más pasos daba, su cicatriz comenzaba a sentirse distinta, como si un pequeño hormigueo la recorriera.

Escuchó un sonido extraño, como rasguños, que se movía lentamente por la pared, ¿había algo detrás de las paredes?

Un panel se abrió de golpe y se asomó una criatura adorable, era negra y con pico de pato. Harry no estaba muy seguro porque no había visto uno antes, pero creía que estaba frente a alguna clase de ornitorrinco.

—Oh, amiguito, me asustaste…

Y en ese momento se cuestionó la cordura de estar viendo un ornitorrinco en el espacio. Por más que la estación espacial tenía toda clase de comodidades, dudaba que tuviera animales, y menos uno así.

El animalito gritó y con un sonido metálico salió corriendo. Harry vio un tornillo tirado en el suelo, e instintivamente persiguió al animalito.

—Espera, no voy a hacerte daño…

Cuando accedió al siguiente pasillo, no podía ver hacia dónde se había ido, pero al final del pasillo había una puerta sellada con cintas de advertencia. Seguramente, detrás de esa puerta estaba la parte de la estación que había sufrido el mayor daño.

Volvió a escuchar el sonido de rasgado y descubrió una pequeña cola peluda que se asomaba por un panel de la pared algo doblado. Lo extraño era, que creía que los ornitorrincos tenían cola con una forma parecida al pico.

Se acercó a mirar entre sonidos de rasgado, y… como cortocircuito. Ese pobre animalito iba a lastimarse. Agarró la placa y tiró hacia un lado. Descubrió a la criatura mordiendo unos circuitos. Soltó un gritito y pateó el circuito en afán de escurrirse de allí. Con un final ruido eléctrico se desprendió de los cables y con horror Harry escuchó la puerta sellada abrirse detrás de él.

Ambos fueron succionados hacia atrás por el vacío del espacio. Podría haber reaccionado, haber hecho algo para no ser lanzado por la inercia hacia el espacio. Pero solo pudo quedarse mirando la parte destruida y ennegrecida de la estación, que parecía que algo gigantesco lo había destruido. Ahí donde habían muerto sus padres… y Voldemort... y muchas otras personas. Moriría lentamente con esa vista, mientras se perdía en el espacio y se iba quedando sin aire.

De pronto sintió que algo lo tocaba y aterrizó contra su usual asiento invisible dentro de Tom.

“¿Harry?”

No estaba muerto. No tendría que morir mirando la estación destruida.

“Harry, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?”

—Sí. Yo… había un ornitorrinco…

“Un… ¿ornitorrinco? No estoy seguro de qué es eso. ¿Puedes mostrarme?”

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sincronizarse y luego en lo vivido.

“Eso no es el animal de la tierra que puedo ver en tus memorias, es un escarbato. Comen metales. Se meten de polizones en las naves para devorarlas.”

—¿Comen… metal?

“Si, su saliva es corrosiva.”

Harry se quedó en horrorizado silencio.

“No te preocupes, el collar no se destruye tan fácilmente.”

Era bueno saberlo, pero no se le había ocurrido, estaba todavía en shock por todo lo sucedido y por haberse encontrado un pato alienígena corrosivo come—naves.

Tom se acercó más al agujero mientras él intentaba procesar todo.

—¿Cómo supiste?

“Sentí tu pánico. Puedo volar un poco sin piloto. Puedes depender de mí. A pesar de que no puedo acompañarte por esas pequeñas puertas, siempre que me necesites haré todo lo posible para alcanzarte.”

Harry cerró la mano sobre la superficie de la nave y sintió una presión de regreso. Tom era…

“Harry, creo que encontré el collar.”

Se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia adelante, arriba de ellos, dando chispazos un robot del tipo volador con extremidades de distintas funcionalidades estaba soldando una de las partes destruidas, como si con el suficiente tiempo pudiera arreglarlo. Escuchó el encendido de algo y su instinto en seguida reaccionó de que eran las armas.

—¡Espera! No tenemos por qué disparar, puede que nos lo dé sin problemas.

Se estuvo a punto de impulsar hacia afuera cuando notó que el robot llevaba puesta ropa. Una pequeña remera, un pañuelo a modo de sombrero, y una media en una de las patas. Su cerebro configuró una idea.

Abrió su traje y empezó a desnudarse. Para cuando logró sacarse una media, se había restregado semidesnudo por media nave. Se sonrojó y agradeció que Tom no hubiera hecho un solo comentario al respecto. De hecho, estaba extrañamente callado.

Volvió a colocarse el traje y se impulsó hacia fuera. Flotó lentamente hacia el extraño robot que cuando estuvo cerca lo detectó y hacía señas extrañas. Si decía alguna cosa, Harry era incapaz de escucharlo. Acercó la media en ofrenda, y el robot la tomó dio un giro y una extraña danza. Cuando terminó Harry señaló el collar. El robot pareció dudar pero finalmente le tendió el collar.

Era un robot muy amable, por lo que Harry los señaló a ambos y la nave. El robot saludó con la mano y volvió a soldar. Era un pequeñin trabajador.

Harry regresó a la nave deseando que hubiera aceptado la invitación, pero con el collar sano y salvo.

—Lo tengo.

“Buen trabajo. Ábrete”

Harry se sintió confundido un segundo, pero el collar, que era más bien una especie de relicario, se abrió donde uno guardaría fotos, y tras un momento se cerró.

—Umm… ¿Lo abro de nuevo?

“No, ya está.”

—Oh, esperaba algo más… visible.

“El resto de la gente no ve nada cuando nos sincronizamos.”

Harry podía admitir fácilmente que era cierto, y al sincronizarse para regresar, podía sentir una especie de eco que antes no estaba. Buscó dónde dejar el collar.

“Sería bueno si pudieras llevarlo contigo.”

Ladeó la cabeza un segundo y asintió antes de ponerlo alrededor de su cuello. Y por un segundo hubiera jurado que Tom había pasado los brazos por su cuello y le abrazaba desde atrás. Era una muy cálida sensación.

———

Parecía no tener labios, pero eso no le impidió inclinarse y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Harry se sintió adicto de inmediato y se acercó por más. Unas manos de largos y finos dedos recorrieron su cuerpo. Se estremeció, y arqueó su cuerpo. Con una suave risa, las caricias continuaron. Pero no se sentía como en otros sueños eróticos que tenía. En este se sentía calmo y no sexual.

Sintió a Tom dejar suaves besos en su rostro. Era casi irreal. Todo tan suave y no exigente. No había un crescendo. Era un muy extraño sueño…

—¿Tom? ¿Esto es un sueño… no es así?

“Sí y no. Es posible porque estás dormido. Pero no es solo una invención de tu mente.” Acarició su rostro con ternura. “No tengo un cuerpo con el cual acariciarte, pero mientras lleves ese medallón, y así lo desees… podemos robar pequeños momentos en la noche, en los cuales no hay barreras. No demasiados… nos cansará. Pero... Quería…”

Se frenó, frunciendo un ceño que no tenía cejas, y sin embargo, era perfectamente expresivo. Y Harry entendió. Tom quería expresar sus sentimientos. Quería darle lo que Harry tanto anhelaba.

Depositó un suave beso en los labios del alien y se acurrucó contra él. Esto no era normal, para ninguno de los dos, pero por un rato podían fingir que todo estaba bien.

———

Harry se sentía culpable por estar emocionado de su primera misión oficial. Hablan estado en espera un tiempo y finalmente habían sido convocados para dar apoyo a una unidad de exploración que se había topado con el enemigo en el espacio y lo estaban persiguiendo hacia la Tierra.

Harry supo en cuanto estaban volando que era poco probable que llegaran a tiempo. No contaba con sentir un aire petulante de Tom. Y de pronto su cuerpo se volteó y sintió como se reformaba la nave, y al mismo tiempo reacomodaba su cuerpo en una pose como recostada boca abajo. Instintivamente podía adivinar que tenían una forma parecida a una bala.

—¿Siempre fuiste capaz de esto?

"Desde que tenemos el medallón."

—¿Pensabas decírmelo?

"Quería sorprenderte."

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Además, con esa forma aún más aerodinámica habían aumentado su velocidad. No podía quejarse demasiado.

Finalmente divisó la nave que intentaba desesperadamente huir de un par de naves enemigas. Atravesaba el cielo dejando una estela de humo negro. No iba a durar mucho más.

“Ahora, simplemente apunta con tu mente y dispara, imagina la acción, y ayúdate con tus manos de ser necesario.”

Harry lo hizo. Era extraño como casi instantáneamente un haz de luz roja salía disparado hacia una de las naves enemigas. Se concentró en que salieran más. Era difícil, ya que tenía que pensar en disparar cada uno, a la vez que en volar.

“Puedes disparar a dos objetivos distintos a la vez. Solo relájate. Así como puedes usar ambas manos a la vez y correr, puedes hacer esto.”

La voz de Tom era susurrante e invitante. Y no pudo menos que creerle. Disparó a dos naves a la vez y entró en pánico al ver una saga de disparos yendo hacia ellos.

“Tranquilo, puedes esquivarlos.”

A pesar de que estaban hacia todas las direcciones, la separación entre los disparos hacía que pudieran escabullirse en el medio, solo tenía que calcularlo bien…. casi… casi… AHORA. Dio un giro y se dio cuenta de que no solo lo habían esquivado, sino que con margen de sobra. Podía hacer esto.

Con seguridad renovada, apuntó a una de las naves al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia ésta a toda velocidad. Sus disparos constantes hicieron que la nave enemiga explotara en pedazos. Con una sonrisa se giró, esquivando disparos, para enfrentar a las que quedaban. Con una sonrisa empezó a experimentar con distintas formas de disparos.

No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había divertido hasta que estuvo de regreso en su habitación, sintiendo el collar palpitar levemente. Quizás ambos eufóricos de adrenalina.

———

Harry y Tom se estaban uniendo a misiones de vez en cuando, sin embargo, acudían a todas las reuniones con el equipo completo, por si debían salir de emergencia. Se acomodaban alrededor de una pantalla, algunos en la mesa y otros parados contra las paredes, con Dumbledore a la cabecera.

Harry había tenido curiosidad por las reuniones de la Orden del Fenix por años, pero sus amigos insistían que era información clasificada. Ahora que estaba allí, si bien podía admitir que eran importantes, no eran tan interesantes como había imaginado que sería.

—Hemos localizado un objeto de 60 kilómetros. Y por lo que podemos ver tiene una forma curiosa. —En pantalla mostró una figura como triangular y alargada.

“Es una Reliquia de la Muerte,” resonó la voz de Tom en su cabeza, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¿Reliquia de la Muerte? —Repitió Harry confundido, llamando la atención del resto.

—Harrry, ¿tienes algo para aportar? —Preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

—Uh…

“Es un juego de tres poderosas naves. Una ha sido perdida hace mucho tiempo. La segunda la tienes tú, y la tercera es la que ves en pantalla.”

—Oh, ¿y qué tiene de distinguido? Es mucho más grande.

“Su poder destructivo. Me temo que están planeando disparar su cañón… y destruir la Tierra.”

Harry se puso blanco y le explicó a Dumbledore lo que estaba sucediendo. Dumbledore disparó preguntas y Harry hizo de traductor. Pero las noticias no eran buenas. Aunque al menos lo sabían con algo de tiempo.

———

En la lista de cosas que Harry nunca esperó hacer en su vida, definitivamente estar en una flota mundial, era una. Sentía los pelos de punta al estar entre millares de naves. Viajaban en pequeños batallones por país para evitar problemas, con Inglaterra como coordinador, por ser quien contaba con más información.

Se sentía parte de un hormiguero o colmena. Todos saliendo al espacio y dirigiéndose al encuentro de la monstruosidad de nave que se acercaba lenta e inexorablemente.

—Si esta nave es super poderosa, ¿qué tienes tú de especial?

“Oh, Harry, me hieres.”

—Quiero decir, pensé que eras especial por tener parte del alma de Voldemort.

“Sí, solo que ya era una nave que podía cambiar de forma y reconfigurarse.”

—Así que… ¿antes usaba otras fuentes de energía para eso?

“Sí, y la nave de Grindelwald usa una cantidad ridícula para moverse, por eso no es común que se movilice.”

Harry percibía leves imágenes de Grindelwald y la irritación de Tom. Parecía que de verdad quería acabar con él. Harry tenía la sensación de que Tom quería demostrar que era mejor.

“Nos acercamos.”

—No veo… —Pero entonces lo vio. Un punto a la lejanía. Tom probablemente lo percibía de otra manera que la visión.

Harry repitió el aviso para las demás naves. Harry una vez había preguntado cómo podía ser que se comunicara, y Tom había respondido con sorna que era una nave. Estando encima y pudiendo ver el espacio alrededor, y ni un gramo de la nave por dentro, era difícil de recordar y entender.

A medida que se acercaban empezaron a ver un montón de puntos alrededor de la nave. Iba acompañada de pequeñas naves, y cuando estuvieron cerca, se desató el pandemonio.

Era como golpear un panal y tener un montón de abejas enojadas alrededor. Caótico, lleno de tiros, gritos por el comunicador, en un montón de idiomas. Harry cerró los ojos y al abrirlos comenzó a perseguir naves enemigas. Aprovechaba con aquellas que perseguían a otros, para volverse perseguidor y ayudar a aquellos en una situación complicada.

¿Iban ganando? ¿Perdiendo? No tenía idea ni noción de cuánto había pasado. Se volvía perseguidor y perseguido mientras lentamente bajaba el número de naves, de tiros, de gritos.

“Harry…” La voz de Tom sonaba urgente, casi temerosa. Harry parpadeó, virando para esquivar un ataque que accidentalmente iba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué?

“Grindelwald está abriendo fuego.”

Harry miró hacia la gran nave pero no veía nada. Sin embargo, había aprendido a no dudar de Tom.

—Pero… no se ve nada, ¿deberíamos esquivar?

“No hacia nosotros, hacia la Tierra.”

—¿Desde esta distancia?

“Es posible que planeen ganar bajando la moral. Un tiro quizás no acabe con toda la Tierra, pero algunos países…”

—Necesitamos atacar.

Con fiereza se giró y disparó a la superficie. Una estela de disparos impactó pero era como picarlo con una aguja.

—Necesitamos más potencia de fuego.

“Necesitamos un punto débil.”

Harry hizo una maniobra para esquivar y disparar a un enemigo que se acercó a impedirles atacar.

—¿Tiene un punto débil?

“Tengo una idea. Necesitamos exponer las entrañas de la nave en algún sitio.”

Harry se rascó la cabeza confundido pero accedió. No tenía mejores ideas después de todo. Así que concentró los disparos en un pedazo en específico. Las naves enemigas comenzaron a notar ésto y quisieron atacarlos, pero la flota de la comandante Delacour se interpuso. 

Una chapa salió volando, el centro de la nave de Grindelwald estaba iluminada en verde. Era obvio que estaba acumulando una gran potencia.

—¿Y ahora?

“Y ahora, Harry… necesito pedirte algo muy importante.”

—Tom, ¿qué?

“Deja de creer que no eres especial o merecedor de cosas. Dejas que eso te detenga.”

—Tom, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

“No hay necesidad de que acabe para los dos. Y de cualquier manera, no puedes seguirme a dónde voy.”

—¡Tom, no!

Pero era demasiado tarde, una sensación electrificante lo recorrió, la sincronización era demasiado, se rompía y se intensificaba a la vez. Tenía la sensación de largos y fríos dedos que lo agarraban por el rostro. Y un susurro contra sus labios que formaban las palabras “mi alma…” como un rezo y promesa.

Gritó, era demasiado y a la vez no era suficiente. Y de pronto, todo pasó. A su alrededor había estrellas, y se movía lentamente hacia atrás, alejándose de la nave de Grindelwald. Instintivamente lo supo, ya no estaba la nave.

Finalmente lo encontró con la mirada. Tom parecía desintegrarse y ser succionado por la gran nave. Pero Harry sabía que esa era la voluntad de Tom… Estaba cambiando su forma para meterse en las entrañas y destruirlo por dentro.

—Noooooo. ¡Tom, noooo! —Pero no podía escucharlo. Estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo como toda persona importante en su vida.

En cámara lenta pudo apreciar la destrucción. El collar encima de su traje se alzaba como saludando el espectáculo. Harry levantó una mano para agarrarlo e intentar algo, rescatar aunque sea una hilacha de conexión. Necesitando aferrarse a la esperanza de que no lo perdería para siempre.

En ese momento la explosión se expandió y un pedazo de nave se estrelló contra él. Todo se volvió negro.

———

Era su cumpleaños otra vez, y a pesar de que no tenía nuevos amigos, y ya no era piloto, no olvidaron su cumpleaños esta vez. Así y todo no estaba feliz. Sin él no tenía mucho sentido festejarlo. Hermione teorizaba que tenía depresión, o estrés post traumático. Harry era más de la teoría del corazón roto.

Podía admitir ahora con facilidad que estaba enamorado de Tom. Por raro que pudiera parecer.

Extrañaba su voz, su mente, su constante seguridad que juntos podían lograr lo que fuera. Y por sobretodo, extrañaba estar dentro de él y dormir, sintiéndose abrazado por su presencia, arrullado por su mente.

Mirando las estrellas desde una de las torres, vio una estrella fugaz y con desesperación deseó: “Deseo que Tom vuelva a mí”. Y lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

Después de unos momentos que nada sucediera, se dio cuenta de lo iluso que era pensar que una estrella fugaz había sido la causante de todo. Solo había sido una coincidencia.

———

A la noche, Hagrid lo había invitado a comer en su cabaña. Había invitado a Ron y Hermione, pero estos se negaron sabiendo que la comida del cuidador no era muy buena. Harry, sin embargo, lo consideraba un querido amigo. Sorprendente, la comida de esa ocasión era muy buena, unos increíbles pescados asados.

—Gracias, Hagrid, estuvo increíble. ¿Los pescaste tú?

—Sí, bueno, no como piensas. Últimamente, aparecen algunos pescados muertos flotando en la superficie, y los pesco con una pala.

—Oh, qué extraño.

—Ya lo creo, pero no me quejo, me provee de pescado cada cierto tiempo, porque sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo.

———

No fue hasta el día siguiente que se le ocurrió.

Saltó de la cama y fue corriendo al lago. El Lago Oscuro era extenso y con una variada vida. La gente en Hogwarts no comía del lago ya que para una sola comida arrasarían demasiado con la fauna.

De un salto se metió en el agua helada y comenzó a temblar. Siguió avanzando sin importarle, y finalmente se sumergió por completo. Sus ojos ardían ligeramente por abrirlos bajo el agua, pero los mantuvo abiertos con desesperación. Buscando, escaneando con fervor la base del lago. Cada vez que veía un brillo, buscaba y rebuscaba, saliendo solo lo necesario para tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a bucear.

Sus labios se tornaban violetas y estaba agotándose. No sabía qué había sido exactamente lo que lo hizo mirar hacia una esquina oscura y acercarse, pero de pronto estaba allí, escarbando en el barro, cuando sus cansados dedos tocaron una familiar superficie.

Lo desenterró con rapidez y nadó hacia la orilla. Se quedó allí parado, temblando de frío, mirando embelesado el medallón en sus manos. Lo abrió y… nada sucedió.

—Tom…. TOM…. ¡TOM!!

No importaba cuánto lo llamara, nadie respondía.

Se largó a llorar y volvió al castillo arrastrando los pies y dejando un rastro mojado. Se tiró en su cama y se largó a llorar sostenido el medallón.

———

“Harry.. Harry…”

Abrió los ojos desorientado y temblando de frío.

“Harry, necesitas una ducha caliente, y probablemente medicina.”

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa antes de llenarse de lágrimas.

—Tom…

“Hey.”

—No respondías, pensé… pensé…

“Lo siento, acabo de despertar. No tenía suficientes fuerzas. He tomado algo de tu energía y he podido finalmente comunicarme.”

Harry llenó de besos el cálido metal entre sus manos. Sabía que era una acción vacía, pero le reconfortaba.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.”

—Deseé por ti.

“Lo sé, lo vi mientras dormías. Creo que el universo realmente está pendiente de tus deseos. Lamento haberme tardado tanto.”

—¿Cómo es siquiera que estás aquí?

“En el último momento pasé todo lo que pude de mí al medallón. Pero nos separamos en la explosión.”

—¿Y ahora?

“Ahora, Harry, podemos ser lo que quieras, lo que sea. Sé que ves esta forma como limitada porque no puedo volar contigo, pero encontraremos la manera. Después de todo, soy suficientemente pequeño para amoldarme a otras cosas, y puedes llevarme contigo.”

Lo sostuvo contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Finalmente estaba en paz de nuevo. Y no importaba cómo, encontrarían la manera. Juntos.


End file.
